Taweni Xaba
In brief, Taweni was the first editor of O (Oprah magazine in South Africa) and not too long ago left publishing to found an NGO which persuades college graduates to donate their textbooks back to African students who cannot afford to buy their own. This is a pan-African initiative, not just for the benefit of South Africa. In addition, she is a professional speaker whose clients include. Breast Cancer Society, BWA, Cape Grace, Eskom, Kathy Viscardi, Odile Ham, South African Accountants, Star trackers, Standard Bank, Super Models Judges Program, Old Mutual, Debbie Kirsten, and Vanity Fair. She shows an impressive range of communication skills – both in written (including research, writing and editing) and oral (as shown through her client list) – and also leadership skills (as shown through her charitable work via establishing an NGO and numerous awards she’s won. Co-founder of this not-for-profit organisation whose aim is to source relevant, used textbooks and journals and distribute these to tertiary institutions throughout Africa. Responsibilities include securing funding (R2.8m to date in kind and value from corporate SA and other grant-makers). See http://www.africabookconnection.com for details on the organisation. Back to District 74 = O magazine = PERIOD : JAN 2002 TO MARCH 2004 COMPANY : ASSOCIATED MAGAZINES POSITION : EDITOR, O, THE OPRAH MAGAZINE, SOUTH AFRICA O is a personal growth magazine encouraging women to live their best lives. O’s point of view puts a fresh spin on all the elements of a well lived life of fashion and beauty to relationships, food, home design, books, health and fitness, work and finance, technology, self discovery and caring for others. Among other responsibilities, the position entailed taking responsibility for O’s editorial direction, liaising with O’s American counterparts, representing Oprah Winfrey’s vision in South Africa, PR and marketing, recruiting the entire production team from launch and managing a team of 17 internal staff as well as numerous other external contributors. Back to District 74 Special M "O" ments • MONDI award for Best Magazine Feature 2003 • MARKETING MIX award for Best Women’s Magazine Content 2003 • First (and only) women’s magazine published in Braille in SA =Interactive Affrica = PERIOD : To Dec 01 COMPANY : INTERACTIVE AFFRICA POSITION : EDITOR, DESIGN INDABA MAGAZINE In aid of South Africa’s Bid to host the Soccer World Cup in 2006: • 5 “Trip Books” of itineraries, maps and summaries of presentations for the FIFA Technical Tour Delegation • CD-ROMs • Variously researching, collating, writing and editing 42 presentations for Cabinet Ministers and captains of industry in various sectors • Prepping all speakers for their presentations Origination of the concept of Design Indaba Magazine®, a special interest magazine (based on the internationally renown Design Indaba Conference) targeting the advertising and design industries as well as the associated photography, illustration, product design and new media fraternities. Back to District 74 SPECIAL ACHIEVEMENTS AND AWARDS: • PICA Award – Best Business-to-Business Magazine (MPASA) - 2001 • Phillip Tyler Trophy for Innovation in Publishing (MPASA) - 2001 • Gold Ozzie at the Folio Show (New York) for Best Design New Magazine - 2001 • Special Mention for Best Cover at the Folio Show (New York) – 2001 • International subscribers included the Tate gallery in the UK = Copywriter = PERIOD : 1996 - 2000 COMPANY : VARIOUS POSITION : FREELANCE COPYWRITER FOR THE FULL CIRCLE: • Proposal documents, brochures etc for the Desmond Tutu Educational Trust • Speeches for celebrity Abigail Kubeka to launch the Vuka! Awards 2000 • Judging Vuka! PSA Awards 2000 Newcomers Category FOR GITAM ADVERTISING AGENCY: • A range of tactical below-the line promotions launching Woolworths’ In-The-Bag initiative FOR MAKING MUSIC PRODUCTIONS: • Consulting with and recommending marketing solutions for the music label • Executing agreed solutions • Preparing/collating presentation materials • Helping to develop specific formats for client / MMP interface • Helping secure sponsorships for events as tasked by MMP PERIOD : OCTOBER 1996 – NOVEMBER 1999 COMPANY : THE JUPITER DRAWING ROOM POSITION : COPYWRITER ACCOUNTS WORKED ON : Business Day, UCT Graduate School of Business, Boland Bank, Capital Alliance Asset Managers, Musica, Red Bull, Unifruco, Bonnita, Sissy Boy, Daihatsu, Cameo, Truworths, Woolmark, Men’s Clinic International, KFM, Nando’s, Fresca, Groot Constantia Wines, Pharma Natura, Triumph, Protea Hotels, RadioActive, Reader’s Digest, Record Flour SPECIAL ACHIEVEMENTS AND AWARDS: * 1 Gold Medal, 1 Finalist Certificate - New York Advertising Festival - 1998 * Finalist Certificate - Cannes International Advertising Festival - 1997 * SPADA Award - 1997 * Loerie Finalist - 1997 * 3rd Place AAA Ad of the month for May - 1997 * Work accepted into Lurzer’s Archive (international industry showcase) – 1997 * Work featured in Creative Review Magazine, UK, 1998 =CURRENT EXTRA-MURAL ACTIVITIES= * BOARD MEMBERSHIPS Cape Philharmonic Orchestra * COMMITTEE MEMBERSHIPS Night of 100 Stars Vega Brand Communications School * GUEST LECTURING University of Cape Town, University of Stellenbosch, Cape Technikon, The AAA School of Advertising, Cape College of Education, University of the Western Cape * PUBLIC SPEAKING The Association of Advertising Agencies, PRISA – The Public Relations Institute of South Africa, UCT Graduate School of Business, Cape Times/MTN/V&A Waterfront, UCT International week, UCT Alumni Association, Guinness UDV, Armilla Jewellery, Mount Nelson 100 Club, MTN, Media Workers Forum etc, The AAA School of Advertising, IIR South Africa, Louis Group International, Standard Bank, Fedics etc Back to District 74 =PREVIOUS EXTRA-MURAL ACTIVITIES= BOARD MEMBERSHIPS (Voluntarily relinquished to focus on responsibilities at Africa Book Connection) OIL FAMSA MADESA The Raymond Loewy Foundation (SA) =BOOKS PUBLISHED= • FIFA Tribute to Nelson Mandela 2000 • Shack Chic (interior décor in the Western Cape townships) • “Cape Town - The other side of the Mountain” (in production) =EDUCATIONAL INITIATIVES= • Board member - Education Resources Network (an NGO whose mission is to provide school communities with the widest selection of cost effective education enrichment opportunities) - 1996/97 • Co-ordinator and tutor for the Thembalitsha Foundation (overseeing 8 tutors, tutoring 65 matriculants in English in the Western Cape informal settlement of Lower Crossroads, co-ordinating training workshops with facilitators, writing up projects and funding proposals and managing documentation) – 1999 • Founding Director of Africa Book Connection, a non-profit organisation aiming to mobilise educational resources for African tertiary education institutions – 2001 =FILM= Researched “Cape of Rape” - a 60 minute documentary flighted on E-TV and screened at the 1998 International Film Market in Cape Town Back to District 74 Category:District 74 Category:South Africa